Apokolips, Wow! (MGAoLDSV)
This is how Apokolips, Wow! goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. Joker, Harley, and Winter are stranded on Apokolips Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? If we're over the rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Joker: I agree. sees fire Mac Grimborn: What do you say that we crash their party?! The Joker: Yes! Harley Quinn: I'm not so sure that's a good idea. and Joker take off Harley Quinn: as she follows them come across Nindroids Nindroid Warrior: Attack! defeat the Nindroids and continue on we see Lois and Jimmy Lois Lane: There's no way all these events are coincidental. Jimmy Olsen: Not even Mac's ultimate battle with the Omega? Lois Lane: Okay, that one's true. But the Terra Venture Guardians should be here, right now. But they're not. Jimmy Olsen: We're in a whole heap of trouble. Lois Lane: It means either the Guardians are no more or what the Dragon Alliance said about the Guardians being on a mission wasn't true. Jimmy Olsen: You mean the Alliance lied? But aren't they heroes? Lois Lane: That may not be true. Let's keep a closer eye on Doomsday. Whatever he reports, we can assume the opposite is true. Jimmy Olsen: Even his article on alligators not being good house pets? sees a video of Doomsday trying to get alligators under control focuses his camera Lois Lane: Okay. That one is true. we see Mac, Joker, Harley, and Winter on Apokolips is concerned is worried Harley Quinn: Come on, Mistah J. This place is to weird. Even for me. The Joker: Oh, I just love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in. Harley Quinn: If you say so! her hammer and follows him Mac Grimborn: There's still so much I don't know. holds out his picture of him with Faith Nindroids appear Nindroid Drone: Enemies! Over there! and Joker defeat the Nindroids absorbs more power The Joker: What just happened? Harley Quinn: Collecting new superpowers, I guess. Mac Grimborn: Weren't you paying attention, Joker? The Joker: New superpowers? gains the power of chronolekesis continue on The Joker: Here you go. Try not to scratch it. drops the keys Nindroid catches them as he gets crushed by a rock enter the throne room The Overlord: Report. Goldar: Apokolips has been brought to Earth, Your Wickedness, via some sort of Boom Tube overload. The Omega: Don't bother him with that, Goldar. the Overlord A more pressing concern, my Lord, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here now as we speak. Deviot: Spare us your cowardice, Omega. No prisoner is a match for Deviot. The Omega: Cowardice?! Don't you speak to an Oni that way! The Overlord: Enough! I am not bothered by such petty concerns. Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon be mine. Harley Quinn: "Anti-Life"? Ooh, that sounds bad, Mistah J. Deviot: The Overlord Followers claim that they are close to finding the artifact. The Overlord: Good. Nothing else is of importance. hear a beeping noise The Overlord: Huh? tries to shut it down as Harley covers her eyes The Joker: What's gotten into this thing? Deviot: Who goes there? The Omega: Is it them? steps out The Joker: I think you and I would make quite the team. out his buzzer as Harley, Winter, and Mac get behind him Overlord destroys the buzzer is scared Harley Quinn: Where are the Guardians when you need them? are heard turns out ti be the Guardians Batgirl: Your prisons couldn't hold us. are exhausted notices Joker Batgirl: Joker? What are you doing here? confronts the Overlord Supergirl: Last chance to surrender, Overlord. Overlord sends Supergirl falling down back to Earth The Overlord: Enjoy your trip. Mr. E: Supergirl! The Overlord: Your escape attempt has been a waste of time. Killow: We've beaten bigger than you before, and we will do it again. The Overlord: As they say on your world, you and whose army? hear wall explosions turned out to be the Time Force Police The Overlord: What? Alex (PR TF): In the name of Time Force, I place you under arrest! The Overlord: Stop them! Time Force Police battles the Nindroids Lantern gets Mac, Joker, Harley, and Winter LexCorp, we see the Overlord Followers start unpacking the Overlord appears on a hologram Brainiac: Boss. We were just... Manbat: Not packing. The Overlord: Enough! Despite my arrival, the plan remains the same. Continue with your hero facade and find me the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation. Firefly: Got it. The Overlord: Soon, the universe shall be mine. Zoom: I bet he does an evil laugh now. Overlord laughs evilly as the hologram disappears hits Zoom closes his eyes we see the heroes regroup at the Bounty is exhausted Harley Quinn: What happened to you do-gooders? Killer Frost: It's a long story for another time. Batgirl: What's going on, Joker? Moving planets is a little out of your league. [ The Joker: What? No hug?